<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Congenial by AStarWarsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007488">Congenial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan'>AStarWarsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Luke Skywalker is a ray of sunshine, Luke and Han are bros, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Congenial- pleasant to be around; social; agreeable<br/>Han is amazed at Luke's ability to be likeable towards everyone and Luke insists that it's nothing special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Congenial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke smiled, nodding at the passing Lieutenant in the hallway on the Rebellion ship. Han looks at Luke and scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luke asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han shakes his head before responding, “You are just so good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good at what?” Luke counters innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han gestures in the general direction of Luke. “That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luke asks again, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just being so likable, so easy going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke just shrugs. “I was simply raised to be nice to everyone you trust and I trust everyone here,” he responds nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kid, if everyone in the galaxy was as nice as you are, we would have no need for any government.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Luke responds, mock affronted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han raises his eyebrow before saying flatly, “If there was someone who needed help, what would you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help them,” Luke explains simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there was someone doing something wrong, what would you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have now proven my point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sputters. “There is more to keeping a galaxy in balance than being kind to everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because not everyone is kind to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my point,” Luke says, crossing his arms in a way eerily reminiscent of Leiah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid,” Han placated, walking ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Han, you can’t just walk off like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did, tell Leaih I said hi.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to write this in the present tense and it really was a struggle to not slip back into past tense, so excuse any mistakes. I honestly didn't realize that I write solely in past tense up until now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>